Things Will Never Be Different
by saarraahhxxx
Summary: Based around the Shakespeare quote "Suspicion always haunts those with a guilty mind." For HPFC Challenege. One-shot. Draco/Pansy/Blaise/OC


_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or the Shakespeare quote the plot is based on.**

_**A/N**_**:  
This is my fic for HPFC's **_**'**__**Oh she doth teach the torches to burn bright; Shakespeare Quotes One Shot Contest**_**'****.****The quote was: ****Suspicion always haunts the guilty heart****. This was actually hard to do a fic about. It's not the greatest since I had less than a day to do it before it was due, but enough with the excuses. I'm reletively pleased with how it turned out tho. Read & Reveiw:D**

Draco POV

We sat together in the Slytherin common room, feeling the warmth from the fire from where we sat, still not saying much. Nothing new there. Things with us these last couple of weeks have just become unbearably akward. Pancy, my girlfriend of nearly two years now, never seemed keen to talk to me anymore, not that I minded much. Every time she said something, I was silently hoping it wasn't what I thought it could be.

If she only knew what was going on behind her back. But I was glad she didn't.

Any other day she would have been jabbering away, never shutting up, but now it was as if an invisible was always between us where ever we went. As if preventing us from saying more than two words to each other.

It was bad enough I wasn't telling her about me and Daphne. I knew it would brake her heart and I did not want to be there to see her reaction. Pansy should not be trusted with a wand when she's mad. There was no telling what she would do.

Sometimes I thought what me and Daphne were doing wasn't really worth it. It seemed that all we've been doing is arguing. She wanted me to end it with Pansy so we can stop our midnight meetings and just, be together.

At first, it was a rush, sneaking out of the dungeons, meeting Daphne. But after a while, it got old. I was thinking about ending it with her but she was so unpredictable, there was no telling how she'd react. She could probably be as bad as Pansy.

I sighed. _What have I gotten my self into?_

I decided to call it an early night, not like there was much else to do.

"I'm heading off," I said looking at Pancy. She nodded as I got up. I leaned down to kiss her, but only on the cheek. She didn't look like the fact that i barely kissed her bothered her much at all. It had become the usual.

"'Night," she said avoiding my eyes. I was sure she knew. But I don't know why she hasn't said anything.

I walked down to the dormitories. I shivered. That was the problem with the Slytherin's dormitories, they are always _freezing. _I walked in and saw Blaise Zabini, one of my best mates, sitting up, just staring at something behind me. When he saw who it was he flinched and averted his glance.

"Hey." I said walking to my four-poster.

"Uhm...huh? Oh hey." he said.

I knew he didn't want to talk,why I don't know, so I dropped it. I layed there in my bed for a long time after that.

Pansy POV

"'Night," I heard the words come out of my mouth without paying much attention as to what I was saying. I felt him kiss my cheek but didn't react. The spark that used to be there, vanished.

It hurt me to think about how things where now. I missed the old days. When we could stay up all night in the common room just talking about everything and nothing at all.

It had changed. It had changed all in that one day.

_I was walking through the ailes of the library, tears running down my face. Me and Draco had just had one of our biggest fights yet. About something stupid, really._

_I was staring at the ground when I ran into somebody "Excuse you." I said. I was not in the mood to put up with anybody."_

_"Chill." I heard the voice say. "Hey, wait, what's wrong?" he said noticing my tears._

_"Your buddy, that's what." I sneered at him._

_"It's always something." I looked at him, about to go off when suddenly my face was cupped in his hands, his lips pressed against mine. I knew I should have pulled away but I couldn't._

I'm pretty sure that was the day I fell in love with Blaise. A small part of me wanted to end it with Draco, but I loved him too. Which love was stronger, more real, I don't know.

I hated that every time he spoke, I was worried about him confronting me. I hated how we are now.

If only things could be how they used to be. But it was too late. They will never be the same.

_"Suspicion always haunts the guilty mind"_

-_William Shakspeare_


End file.
